


bad dreams

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hee hoo, yet another liddol drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which your boyfriend has a bad dream
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 18





	bad dreams

It wasn’t the text from your boyfriend that woke you up. Or the call from him. Or the loud knocking on your front door. No, it was his large body suddenly worming its way under your sheets at nearly three in the morning that did the trick.

You groaned, rolling away from him, desperately hoping to get back to sleep. But then he said your name, and you knew he wouldn’t leave you alone.

“What do you want, Yuta?” You mumbled, keeping your eyes closed.

 **“I had a bad dream again,”** he whimpered, and your eyes immediately shot open.

You could just make out his features in the pale moonlight, and any annoyance you felt immediately washed away. Never had you seen your usually cool and collected boyfriend so distraught, anxious, and just plain fearful. His brow was furrowed, and his lower lip trembled as he seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

Propping yourself up on your pillows a little more, you reached out for him, “Hey, come here.”

Yuta was more than willing to oblige, burrowing his face into your stomach and sighing aloud when your hands came down to rub his back and play with his hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” He mumbled against your clothed skin, readjusting as if he could somehow get even closer to you.

“Okay.”


End file.
